The Ending of a Millennia Trilogy
by Meginatree
Summary: Although the Princess and her Guardians are gone, others aren't. Watch as one woman gives her life for her daughter, another grives for her Queen, and one ends the world, whilst the lover watch. Watch the Millennia end.
1. Bloodshed

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

Bloodshed.

The battle had been fierce and deadly. Although she had managed to stop the attack, it was much too late for her subjects. Much too late for the men and the women and the little children. And much too late for her daughter and her guardians. As far as she knew she was the only one left in this god forsaken place.

She walked through the ruins of her once beautiful palace turning her head at some of the more gruesome corpses. So much blood, she thought to herself, so much. Her footsteps echoed slightly on the marble floor. All around her people lay their throats slit or gapping wounds in their chest, their blood splattering the remains of the walls and causing slippery swirls of patterns on the floor. So much blood…

She finally came to the remains of the balcony that came from the great hall. She remembered the laughter and happy chatter that had enveloped the room only hours before. Then the screams of terror as the monsters attacked, tearing people to shreds effortlessly, as if they had merely been paper dolls. She closed her eyes to the destruction and let a few tears slip down her cheeks. She knew what lay next to her and was terrified to look to the side.

After some time she screwed up her courage and looked to the left. Her beloved daughter lay there. Her once sparkling cobalt eyes had dulled, tears still gathered in the corners of them. Her gown that was just some time ago snow white was now stained a dull red, due to the large wound in her torso. The tips of her long silver hair were tainted red the blood of another that was pooled near. Her head rested in the lap of a young man his black hair falling in to his eyes, his side torn, chest soaked in his own blood.

The elder woman stifled back a sob, her eyes straining to hold back tears; she had to see what that wicked assault had done to the others, the guardians of her deceased daughter. Her eyes flickered down the steps and she gasped distinguishing the four familiar female forms that lay there.

She focused first on Mercury, her short blue hair streaked with blood. She lay there, her head turned the side, blue eyes wide open in shock. A small dagger implanted in the breast of her sailor fuku, her white leotard smeared with her own blood as well as others. Her small laptop lay crushed next to her, her broken fingers clutching at it in vain. Choking back a wail, the woman turned her head to the side only to spot Mars.

Mars violet eyes were wide reflecting the pain that had been inflicted on the Martian's body. She lay on the white marble, her long raven hair tangled, her blood surrounding her. If it wasn't for the wound in her chest she would look like she was sleeping. Her lips were curved upwards, the remanets of an insane chuckle that she had before her death, and her face damp with sweat. The girl had fought her best only to die painfully.

Turning her face slightly the woman spotted another one of her daughter's court, Jupiter. The young woman's hair had broken loose and fell in tangled waves around her face. One of her small hands was clenched tightly around her daughters white gown, anguish showing on her face. The girl's body was scorched slightly, giving off a slight burnt smell, a large wound torn into her stomach.

The elder female eyes locked onto the last familiar face. The leader of her little girl's protectors, Venus. Focusing at the top of the stairs she found the younger female. She lay closest to her daughter, impaled with her own weapon, the Sword of the Silver Crystal, the Holy Blade. Her sailor fuku was soaked in blood, dyeing it a bright red colour. Her head was twisted to the side, her mouth forming unheard words, her eyes filled with hurt and regret. She had tried to pull the blade out but had little success, merely lacerating her hands on the sharp edges.

The woman turned and let the tears begin to flow in salty rivers of pain. She began to walk away from the scene of destruction and chaos, walking blindly passed others that fallen, even her own advisors, her friends, Luna and Artemis, in her torment. She reached a pillar that had fallen, tearing a hole the prayer rooms roof, and collapsed onto the ground. She sat, resting against her knees, and turned her face to the heavens and let the grief pour out of her. _So much blood_, she thought, before whispering the words to herself in the quiet ruins. "So much blood…"


	2. Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

Silence 

It was quiet. Deathly quiet. The great hall that had once echoed with the sound of music and laughter, had fallen into an eerie silence.

The bodies lay on the floor, placed at odd angles, their bodies contorted in ways that appeared painful. But these people felt no pain. Their blood stained the white marble floor, slippery, trying to grab another victim.

The woman walked, her footsteps silent. Her long forest green hair made not a rustle against her short black skirt. She tried not to look to either side of her not wanting the nightmarish images imprinted into her mind. But here and there a face slipped in. A child here, her face torn and bloody, a woman there her dress tattered, a look of shock etched on her face.

The lady clutched her staff tightly, her knuckles turning as pale as the walls once had been. So much pain and agony had occurred here, but now it was so quiet.

The woman walked on, pushing back her disgust and grief, knowing she could not break down yet. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for what was to come.

She exited the large room, her eyes searching. Then she finally spotted someone. Her ruby eyes widened in recognition. Against a pillar lay the young Prince of Earth, Endymion a bloody wound covering his left side. In his lap lay another familiar being; the equally young Moon Princess, Serenity, her face as serene as her name, looking as if she was merely sleeping. But the older woman knew that this princess would never awaken again. A few tears slipped down her cheeks uncontrollable, but the women soon gained her composure again.

Wiping the few droplets off her face, she turned her eyes to the other four women that lay on the marble steps. She regarded their corpses silently, locking her tears away.

They were just four girls, young, soft faced, Senshi like her. The girls lay scattered, their hair matted, faces smeared with blood, sweat and tears. Their once snow-like leotards had been dyed crimson from the battle. The older Senshi stood her eyes surveying the scene. Though these girls had lost their lives so early she felt little grief. She had not known them well, and now she never would.

She walked passed the delicate bodies of the fallen girls, continuing the journey she had been forced to travel. She passed many fallen people, occasionally spying one she dimly recognised as one of her own planet's people.

She continued to the last grand building, shedding a small tear for the two bodies that lay in front of her. Her Queen's advisers, the Mauans, Luna and Artmeis lay there, their faces surprising peaceful. Artemis' corpse hugged his love's to him, Luna's face buried into his neck, her ebony curls mixing with his ivory strands.

Stepping over them, she finally spied what she had come searching for. There, in front of the Great Prayer Pillar in the once, lay her Queen, her silvery odango's curled around her. Her eyes glistened at the corners, unfallen tears like small silver gems, and her face forlorn. She had used all her power in a last suicidal attempt to save her people.

The green hair Senshi walked closer to her ruler, her face carefully composed. Then suddenly the mask of calmness cracked. The senshi fell to her knees, her staff slipping from her grasp, her ruby eyes weeping small rivers of sorrow. She kneeled by her Queen's still form, a body that was already beginning to cool to the touch, and cried, her grief and despair pouring out of her. And the silence that had surrounded the fallen kingdom was finally shattered.


	3. Finish

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

Finish

It was the end. The end of their lives, of all they knew. The three women walked through the rubble slowly, each dreading the task before them, yet still yearning it. They yearned for the cold embrace of death, to be reunited with all they had lost.

The three approached the castle, one of the few that had not been razed to the ground in the numerous attacks in the solar system. The powerful magic's had protected it, the last place to make a stand, a difference.

The door swung open, and the trio entered the building. Garnet, sapphire and silver eyes all took in the grand layout of the unoccupied palace, remarking in the beauty no one had or ever would see. It had built only to shield and hide the last defence, the last hope.

The small group walked into a small room, occupied only by a lavish bed on which a small child eternally rested. Her pale face framed with ebony hair was peaceful, a mask to hide the amazing destruction she could cause. She was Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Destruction.

The trio presented their talismans all at the same time, the powerful auras gleaming garnet, aqua and navy. The dim light reflected off the three objects. A mirror, it's back engraved with the symbol of Neptune, a sword, the blade made from crystal, a small mark of Uranus's power etched into it. And lastly a silver heart, a garnet orb in its centre. Pluto's symbol hung from it, twisting slightly in the small movement.

The three talismans were brought together, causing the auras to twine together, forming a violet haze that coved the bed's occupant. The women waited in baited breath, praying, hoping that their powers would be enough to awaken the young girl from her slumber.

The light grew brighter, blinding the older Senshi until they gave in and looked away. Minutes later the light dimmed before fading completely, allowing the women to look back.

The young girl had risen, her violet gown replaced with her own sailor fuku, nearly identical in design to the others. Her hands rested lightly on her glaive, the blade curving wickedly. A small, polite smile rested on her lips, and she gave the room's other occupants a small nod, her eyes showing wisdom beyond her years.

The older Senshi stepped back, allowing the younger one to step past, before following her down the hall. The journey was almost completely silent, the only noise coming from the light taps of their shoes hitting the ground, echoing Pluto's and Saturn's staffs.

"Why have you awakened me?" The tone was light and calm, older than one would expect from one so young.

"The Moon Kingdom… has fallen." Uranus replied for the three, aware of Neptune's fatigue for the battles she had fought, and the anguish that filled Pluto, pain for an event she had foreseen but was forbidden to change.

"Ah, and you want me to end it properly, don't you?" it was more of a statement than a question, but Neptune felt the need to reply.

"It is your duty." Her fingers entwined with Uranus, asking for her to lend her some of her unwavering strength. "We did ours so now you must."

"I am aware" the tone never changed, always remaining calm, without a speck of emotion. "I just wish… never mind"

"What is it that you wish, Saturn?" Pluto finally spoken, her voice laced with pain.

"It's just that you…" the girl paused, choosing her words carefully "You all have lived, while I… I am only awakened to end life. Never to live, only to… kill. To end." Saturn's voice was now laced with pain and sorrow, sorrow for the life she was never able to live.

"Maybe… Maybe one day Saturn. Maybe one day you will live without having to destroy soon after." Neptune tucked a strand of aqua hair behind one ear, her voice kind and sympathetic.

"Yes… maybe." Saturn echoed wistfully before returning her mind to the task at hand. She entered the room specifically designed for teleportation between the Solar systems planetarium palaces. The small group grasped hands, before their auras mixed, calm violet, blazing garnet, passionate navy and vibrant aqua.

The group of Senshi arrived in the ruins of the fallen Moon Kingdom in a few seconds. Tears formed in Pluto's eyes, tears that she wiped away with her white-gloved hand. Her long dark hair swayed in the light breeze, the same breeze that caused Neptune's aqua waves to dance, Uranus's chopped boyish cut to be ruffled, and Saturn's chin length locks to caress her face lightly.

The three that had awakened her turned to face Saturn, acceptance shining on their faces. Neptune and Uranus still grasped hands, the only sign of their love for each other. Pluto grasped the garnet rod tightly, still pushing back the tears.

"You must leave now Pluto. Your duty has not ended yet." Saturn's voice cut through the silence, mimicking the motion she would soon make with her glaive. The solitary Senshi nodded before disappearing in a mist of black. Saturn turned back to face the other two, Uranus giving a slight nod to signify that they were ready, that it was time for Saturn to fulfil her ultimate duty.

The glaive made not a sound as it sliced through the air, before hitting the ground. Dark violet ribbons formed grasping the dead and living. Saturn's grey eyes watched the two lovers be wrenched apart, her heart crying out for them with their matching looks of despair and love, before her own life was whisked away.

She had done her duty. She had reset the cycle, causing all that had been lost to be reborn. But for some reason she still felt that it was her fault. She who had caused the kingdom's ultimate end, when really she had given it its life back. She was the one who caused it to end.


End file.
